maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Space Sheriff Gavan/russgamemaster
Bio Space Sheriff Gavan (Uchū Keiji Gyaban?) is the son of Tamiko Ichijouji (Ichijōji Tamiko) and Voicer. His mission is to protect the Earth against the invading Makuu Empire by donning the alias of Retsu Ichijouji (Ichijōji Retsu?). When needed, he is teleported via a silver chrome combat suit using the Jouchaku process which consists of fusing Granium particles to Gavan's body. He is an accomplished athlete and has various weapons at his disposal. On Earth, he uses the name Retsu Ichijōji. At the end of Uchuu Keiji Gavan, he was promoted to captain. Class: Generalist No strengths or weaknesses against any class. Passives Laser Scope - enemy attacks cannot be Stealthy. Attacks ignore avoidance and incorporeal effects. Immune to Blind and Dark effects. Chrome Combat Suit - immune to Bleeding, Burning, Chilled, Obsolete Tech, and Depower. Very high crit resistance. Removes a debuff each turn. Always prepared - gains a random buff each round Attacks L1 - Detective Blows Multi-Function Detective Fist Unarmed Melee One Enemy (special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits (enemy) Pain - increases damage taken (enemy) Combo Setup - next unarmed attack against this target does extra damage (self) Wind-Up - next attack does extra damage Detective Kick Unarmed Melee One Enemy (special) Exploits Combos - does extra damage to enemies with combo setup (special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits (enemy) Pressure Points - causes Exposed, Dizzy, Weakened, or Slowed. (self) Steadfast - removes and prevents opportunity debuffs. L2 - Laser Z Ranged Tech Energy Explosion One Enemy (special) Catastrophic - always hits and can't be protected against (special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits (enemy) Pyrophoric - nearby fire and explosive attacks may chain to this target, causing extra damage (enemy) Opportunist - causes Staggered, Cornered, Impaired, Neutralized, Winded, Off-Balance, or Exhausted. (all allies) Perfect Shot - next ranged attack does extra damage L6 Multi-Function Barrier Buff Self 3 round cooldown (special) Quick Action - does not consume a turn (self) Gavan Barrier - shield effect absorbs incoming damage. Protects allies from single-target and area attacks. Electro Sonar Buff Debuff All 3 round cooldown (special) Quick Action - does not consume a turn (special) Subtle - does not trigger most status effects. (all enemies) Weak Point - next attack against this target is guaranteed to hit and crit (all allies) Accelerated - performs a follow-up attack on the next single-target attack (all allies) Combat Awareness - counters the next attack L9 - Gavan Dynamic Slashing Tech Energy Melee Explosion All Enemies 4 round cooldown - starts cooled down (special) Catastrophic - always hits and can't be protected against (special) Brutal Strike - ignores resurrection effects (special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits (special) Paragon Exploiter - does extra damage to enemies with dizzy, exposed, slowed, weakened, stun, or combo setup (special) Exploit Opportunity - does extra damage to enemies with Staggered, Cornered, Impaired, Neutralized, Winded, Off-Balance, or Exhausted (special) Finest Hour! - does extra damage while focused, fortified, strengthened, agile, shielded, or healing Team-Up Bonuses Big in Japan Familiar - in the show, he summons Electronic Starbeast Dol. Far Far Away Fully Armed Martial Arts Masters Sabarian - Gavan + Electronic Starbeast Dol Safety First Tin Men You Have My Sword Category:Heroes Category:TV Shows Category:Tech Category:Space Sheriff Gavan Category:Male Category:Non-Marvel Category:Generalists Category:Tokusatsu